Ciel in Wonderland
Ciel in Wonderland is the second OVA of the Kuroshitsuji series. It's based on the novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Caroll. Summary Ciel Phantomhive works on some paperwork in his mansion. As Sebastian Michaelis leaves the room, Ciel is shocked to find Sebastian with a white bunny tail and two rabbit ears. Ciel chases after Sebastian, who now holds a pocket watch, saying that he's late. As Ciel follows Sebastian through the corridor, there are strange colourful signs on the side of the walls all of a sudden. Once Sebastian enters a room, Ciel finds himself falling down a dark pit. Ciel eventually lands in a colourful place filled with many doors. He tries to open some of the doors, but he fails to do so. Afterward, Sebastian (who is now tiny in size) enters a small door. Ciel then struggles to open the tiny door, but before he could do anything else, Elizabeth Midford (as a mouse) and Paula (as a dodo bird) appear. Elizabeth hugs him, while also complaining to him that his clothes don't look cute. Suddenly, Ciel finds himself wearing an "Alice costume" at a table filled with desserts. Ciel hears Paula saying 'eat me' to him and is then shocked to find him sitting on her lap. He then realizes that she was referring to the pink cake on the table. Elizabeth eats the cake and consequently becomes huge. She begins crying over the fact that she can't be cute this way, but Ciel comments that she has bigger things to be worried about. Her tears become giant drops of water, and Paula appears with a bottle labelled "Drink Me" between her breasts. Ciel panics and blushes while asking how she obtained the bottle, but Paula tells him she's too embarrassed to answer. Ciel throws the bottle to Elizabeth who manages to break it, releasing fireworks which burst the balls of tears. Ciel now finds himself on a boat in the middle of an open sea. A boat arrives next to his, which is occupied by his servants. Unamused by their strange costumes, Ciel asks them what they're supposed to be. Hence they introduce themselves: Baldroy is the fish footman, Finnian is the frogman, Mey-Rin is the flamingo girl and finally, Tanaka is a Hedgehog man. Sebastian then appears running on the surface of the water. Soon after, they noticed Pluto who causes a massive wave that overturns the boats due to his gigantic size. Once Ciel falls into the water, he realizes the water may be a result of Elizabeth's tears. Sebastian returns to save Ciel from drowning, commenting "Alice doesn't know how to swim yet". Ciel awakens in a small house with his clothes all soaked. He needs to change or he'll get sick, but unfortunately, the only thing he can change into is the frilly pink dress worn at the party that was hosted by Aleistor Chamber. Just as Ciel tries to sneak away from the house, Aleistor (as the Mock Turtle) gets Ciel to dance with him, despite Ciel's unwillingness to do so. Once they dance, there is suddenly a crowd of people watching them. In the crowd, Ciel spots Sebastian but is unable to follow him due to Aleistor's tight grip. The music becomes faster and faster, and as a result, Ciel is thrown into the air due to Aleistor spinning too fast and losing his grip. Afterward, Ciel lands in another house and is now in Alice costume again with a potato in his hand. He meets Soma Asman Kadar, as the Duchess and Agni, his cook, who explains to him that there is a Queen in this world. Grell Sutcliff appears as Cheshire Cat, but all they do is say "nyaa" and "meow". When Ciel is asked to peel a potato, he throws it onto the ground. As punishment, Agni forces Ciel to eat curry bread. Ciel eats the curry bread, commenting that it tastes alright, but shortly after eating it he starts feeling strange just like when Elizabeth ate the cake from before. Ciel begins to grow bigger and in turn, destroys the mansion. Strangely, he ends up wearing an Eiffel Tower suit after his growth. Ciel decides to walk into the forest. Ash Landers and Angela Blanc, who are in a birds nest, are on Ciel's Eiffel Tower. Ciel crosses paths with Fred Abberline who tries to help Ciel find Sebastian, but Fred seems to have gotten the wrong map and hence is unable to help. Abberline then gives Ciel some candy and tells Ciel that something wonderful will happen if he eats it. Ciel decides to eat the candy, and the OVA ends with Ciel's screaming. : To be continued in Part 2 Gallery agni-curry.png|Agni and his curry ciel-in-wonderland-cast.jpg|The Cast seba-san.png|Sebastian soma-as-the-duchess.png|Soma as the Duchess. Ciel-and-druitt.png Traditional-alice-clothes.png ciel3.JPG|Ciel having no choice, but to wear the dress during the Jack The Ripper Arc. Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Episodes Category:OVA